Jalouise
by snheetah
Summary: What if Scar and Zira became the king and queen of the Pride Lands?


**I don't own The Lion King**

**Info: You may come across some violent action towards Mufasa, Sarabi, and Simba but I DON'T HATE THEM. They are my favorite characters too but not as much as Scar and Zira being together.**

**Story inspired by: Jalouise by Miguel Ortiz and his Tango Orchestra**

* * *

Scar strolled around his home as he swiped a bone away from his path. He lay down on the ground and thought about the events that had happened when Simba was born. There was the ceremony, there was the presentation, there was an angry Mufasa, and there was no chance for Scar to become a king.

"Everything alright?" a voice asked as it broke him out of his thoughts.

Scar looked up and saw the one and only lioness standing there. It was Zira. Scar had met Zira during his young adult years. They had been together ever since. They had kept their relationship a secret. The Pride Landers were enemies with the Out Landers and if his mother or father were to find out, Scar would have been exiled a long time ago.

Zira knelt beside him and rubbed her head with his. She lied down on the ground and licked his cheek. She pulled her face away and looked at him in the eyes.

"No," Scar said as he looked at her. "Sarabi gave birth to a male cub," Scar explained the situation to her. "I am not in line to become the future king."

"Don't fret," Zira told him. "There are other ways for you to become a king."

Scar got up from he ground and paced to the edge of the cliff. He looked at the section to where the sunlight never touches the land. "How are the conditions in your home?" he asked her.

"Terrible," Zira answered as she turned her head to the left in disgust. "There's little food and water. A lioness just died today from starvation."

Scar glared ahead of him. "This is my brother's and father's work!" he growled under his breath. Zira nodded in agreement. "Because of the 'Great Kings' of the past, you're suffering out there!" Scar said as he walked up to her. "I am going to do something about this."

Zira gave him a sultry look as a smile crept up in her face. "What is your destiny?" she asked as her red eyes brightened.

"To kill the king of the Pride Lands!" Scar roared as he sat up proudly.

Zira gasped. Excitement bubbled up inside of her. "What an idea!"

Scar chuckled. "We're talking kings and succession!" He knelt on the ground and suddenly pounced on Zira, pinning her to the ground. "And when I'm king, you're my queen."

Zira smiled as she nuzzled Scar with her nose as Scar returned back her affection.

A rock rattled behind them as Zira and Scar looked up. Scar held his breath and hoped that it wasn't Mufasa. If it was, him and Zira were dead.

"Hey Uncle Scar," a little yellowish-gold cub said as he leaped over at his uncle.

"Simba?" Scar said as he quickly got off of Zira and looked at the cub.

Zira stared at the cub with hatred. This _thing_ was not going to stand in Scar's way.

Simba raised an eyebrow as he looked at the lioness. She didn't seem like a Pride Lander. "Is this your friend Uncle Scar?" he asked as he walked closer to the lioness.

A small smile made its way through Scar's mouth as he looked down at Simba. It was a good coincidence that Simba decided to show up. Now was his chance to achieve his dream. "Kill him," he calmly said.

Scar looked at his uncle in surprise when he said that. "Yes!" he looked over at Zira as a psychotic smile appeared on her lips. Simba took a step back as the lioness approached him.

Zira held out her claws in front of Simba and the twisted smile never left her face.

Feeling scared, Simba turned around and ran away from the lioness. He had to get back home and warn his parents. They were likely to stop Scar and Zira. He halted as he saw a cliff. He turned his head and saw Zira chasing him. Closing his eyes, he leaped off of the cliff.

Zira reached over and grabbed his hind leg with her claws. "Gotcha!" she said as she lifted him from the cliff and threw him to the ground.

Simba skidded on the ground. He slowly tried to get up but as he did, the injury in his hind leg shot up through his whole body.

Zira jumped in front of him. She bared a devious smile on her face. "Its time to put an end to this monarchy!" she said as she swiped her paw at Simba.

Simba flew to the left as Zira scratched him on the side. He felt his blood seeping through the wound. It soaked his fur and it dripped to the ground.

Zira gave him another powerful swipe. This time, she hit him in the face. Simba screamed in pain. "Just die already!" Zira growled as she continued to scratch the cub. She suddenly stopped and looked down at the cub's battered and lifeless body. Simba was dead. Zira looked up as Scar joined her.

Scar's eyes never left Simba's battered body. Simba had received deep scratches mostly to the throat and the stomach. "You did well," Scar said. He towered over the poor cub's body. It was amazing to see this lioness and to what she was capable of. "Assemble your lionesses Zira and meet me here at sunset. We are going to pay my brother a little visit," Scar told her.

Zira smiled as she gave him a quick nuzzle and ran to the Out Lands to assemble her lionesses.

* * *

The bright African sun gradually began to set as the animals of the Pride Lands headed off to sleep.

The king of the Pride Lands looked at his loyal subjects entering the cave to sleep for the night. Mufasa looked around the lionesses but there was no sight of Simba. "Sarafina," he called as he walked over to a cream colored lioness. "Have you seen Simba?"

"I'm sorry your majesty," Sarafina said as she bowed her head, "I have not."

Sarabi walked over to Mufasa. Fear was smeared all over her face. "I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere in the Pride Lands."

"I couldn't find him either," Mufasa said as he walked up to his mate and nuzzled her.

A thunder clapped outside of the cave as it made Mufasa and Sarabi jump. Mufasa ran out of his cave and stood on Pride Rock. He felt a drop of water fall on top of his mane. He squinted as he saw the grass moving. "Zazu!" he called as the blue horn bill flew over to him. "Check down there!" he ordered as the bird flew down from Pride Rock.

As Zazu got closer to the grass, he gasped as he saw Scar and Zira leading the Out Landers closer to the Pride Rock. Zazu flapped his wings as quickly as he could to report what he saw. "Sire!" he breathed.

"What?" Mufasa asked in shock.

"It's the Out Lander, with Scar and some other lioness!" Zazu said, "they're heading towards Pride Rock! Its WAR!"

Mufasa ran back to the cave. "Everyone!" he roared as he got everyone's attention. "We are under attack by the Out Landers!"

The lionesses gasped. Sarafina pulled Nala closer to her. She looked up at Mufasa that was urging them to get ready. What if Sarafina didn't make it out alive? She hated thinking of the worst but there was not knowing. "Nala," she whispered to her daughter, "I want you to leave."

"But mom," Nala said as she rubbed her head in her mother's fur.

"No buts," Sarafina said rather sternly, "go. Just remember I will always be with you." She gave Nala a lick.

Nala did not move but only stared at her mother in surprise. Why was her mother getting rid of her all of a sudden.

"Sarafina come on," Sarabi told her.

"Go," Sarafina urged Nala gently.

"What about you?" Nala asked.

"I will be fine honey," Sarafina told her even though her instincts proved her wrong. "Run as far away from the Pride Lands as you can. Quickly Nala, go!"

Nala dashed away from her mother and crept under a hole from the cave. She easily slipped through the hole. She got out of the cave and tumbled down from the slope and into the grass. She got up from the ground and ran out of the Pride Lands before she was spotted.

* * *

Scar looked up at Pride Rock. That was going to be his position pretty soon. He turned his head at Zira. "You go ahead and lead your lionesses. I will be waiting up there," he said as he pointed to the highest peak of Pride Rock.

Zira nodded as she saw Scar running away from them. She looked up and saw Mufasa walking down Pride Rock with his lionesses. "Its over Mufasa!" she yelled at him.

Mufasa jumped down and stood there looking at her. "Who are you?" he asked her.

Zira chuckled. "The queen of the Pride Lands," she answered. She gave him a devious smile as a thunder clapped behind her. "ATTACK!" she roared as her lionesses proceeded.

Mufasa roared and walked with his lionesses towards Zira. They picked up their speed as the lionesses clashed with one another.

"Break her jaw!" Zira yelled as she saw an Out Lander slap a Pride Lander. "Kill them! As many as you can!"

Two lionesses rolled on the ground as a Pride Lander was thrown off the cliff. Another Pride Lander positioned herself to attack an Out Lander that was approaching her. Three Out Landers suddenly ambushed her as they leaped on top of her. They began to scratch and bite her until there was no sense life in her. Sadly this lioness was Sarafina.

Mufasa watched in horror to what was happening to his subjects. He had neglected that the Out Landers were the strongest and fiercest lionesses who would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

Zira walked through the battle between the lionesses as she made her way towards Mufasa.

Mufasa stood his ground and his muscles tensed as he waited for her to attack. However, Zira did not attack. She leaped over Mufasa and ran towards Pride Rock. Mufasa ran after her.

When Zira reached the highest peak of Pride Rock, she stopped running and looked down. "Perfect," she said. She sensed Mufasa getting closer.

Mufasa roared as he leaped at her with his claws out.

Zira bent her body and saw Mufasa falling to the ground and rolling off of the cliff. She looked down and saw Mufasa clinging onto the cliff. His claws were slowly slipping from the rock as he left behind the scratch marks.

Two paws with claws out scratched Mufasa's. He roared from the pain and slowly looked up to see Scar holding him and smiling at him.

"Long live the king," he said as he pulled Mufasa's claws away from the rock and pushed him off of the cliff.

Mufasa tore through the sky, roaring as he was falling. His roar was echoed throughout the battle as the Pride Landers and Out Landers watched.

"NO!" Sarabi screamed as she watched her mate plummeting to his death. Tears made their way to her eyes as she bent her head down. She quickly collected herself and ran to her husband. When she reached him, she saw his lifeless body sprawled on the ground as blood seeped through his body. She cried as she buried her face in his mane and cried.

Zira stalked up behind her. "I am very sorry about the death of your cub and your mate," she sarcastically apologized.

Sarabi looked up at her. "Simba is dead?"

"I killed him," Zira proudly said as she smiled to the queen. "He's dead and so are you!" she yelled as she leaped at Sarabi.

Anger consumed Sarabi as she jumped at Zira and both lionesses stumbled to the ground. Sarabi pinned Zira to the ground and put a paw on her throat. Zira tried to scratch Sarabi but she could hardly move herself. She felt Sarabi pressing her paw deeper and deeper into her throat. Zira bought her body forwards but she was pinned down again.

"You monster!" Sarabi yelled at Zira. "My son was innocent."

Zira glared at the queen. "He was guilty for begin born. Scar was the next king, not him."

Sarabi was surprised at what she was hearing. "So you two planned this?"

"That we did dear sister-in-law," a low voice said.

Sarabi was too slow to react. Scar stood right in front of her as he swiftly struck her under the chin with his paw. Sarabi landed next to Mufasa's corpse. She tried to get up from the ground but Scar pinned her to the ground.

Zira towered over her and swiped her paw at Sarabi's stomach.

Sarabi roared in pain as blood seeped through the deep scratches.

"I thought a queen was supposed to be strong," Zira said, "you're not a queen! You're an ordinary weak lioness!" With that Zira scratched Sarabi deep in the throat, causing it to bleed rapidly.

Sarabi choked and slightly flinched her paws. After a few seconds passed, her body went limp and her eyes closed forever.

* * *

Weeks passed as the Pride Lands were taken over by the Out Landers and the hyenas. Food began to grow scarce and there was constant hatred and competition between the hyenas and the Out Landers.

Scar was satisfied to have his title as a king and to have Zira as his queen. He lounged in the cave and then looked at Zira when she entered the cave. "Yes, what is it?" he asked as he got up and walked over to his queen.

Zira smiled at him. "You are ready," she told him with a mischievous smile. She circled around him.

"Yes," Scar said, "I need an heir to take over for me."

"Then let's do it!" Zira said. She would do anything to bear Scar's cub. After all, she was his queen.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
